psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
David J. Murray
David J. Murray is Emeritus Professor of Psychology at Queen's University, Kingston, Ontario, Canada. After early work in the field of memory he made a significant contribution to the study of the history of psychology. See also Publications Books *Murray, D. J.(1995) Gestalt Psychology and the Cognitive Revolution. London: Prentice Hall/ Harvester-Wheatsheaf, *Murray D.J.(1988) A History of Western Psychology.(2nd ed) Englewood Cliffs, N.J.: Prentice-Hall, * Book Chapters Papers *Nicolas, S., Gyselinck, V., Murray, D. J., & Bandomir, C.A. (2002). French descriptions of Wundt’s laboratory in Leipzig in 1886. Psychological Research, 66, 208-214. *Murray, D. J. & Bandomir, C. A. (2002). Bartlett’s cognitive technology. Cognitive Technology, 7, 13-22. *Murray, D. J. & Bandomir, C.A. (2002). The predictive validity of Herbart’s psychology. Psychologie et Histoire, 3, 1-27. *Boudewijnse, G.-J. A., Murray, D. J. & Bandomir, C.A. (2001). The fate of Herbart’s mathematical psychology. History of Psychology, 4, 107-132. *Murray, D. J. & Bandomir, C.A. (2000). G.E. Müller (1911, 1913, 1917) on memory. Psychologie et Histoire, 1,208-232. *Murray, D. J. , Kilgour, A.R. & Wasylkiw, L. (2000). Conflicts and missed signals in psychoanalysis, behaviourism and Gestalt psychology. American Psychologist, 55, 422-426. *Murray, D. J. , Ellis, R.R., Bandomir, C.A. & Ross, H.E.. (1999). Charpentier (1891) on the size-weight illusion. Perception and Psychophysics, 61, 1681-1685. *Nicolas, S. & Murray, D. J. (1999). Théodule Ribot (1839-1916), founder of French psychology: A biographical introduction. History of Psychology, 2, 271-301. *Boudewijnse G.-J. A., Murray, D. J. & Bandomir, C. A. (1999). Herbart’s mathematical psychology. History of Psychology, 2, 163-193. * Murray, D. J. , Boudreau, N., Burggraf., K. K, Dobell, L., Guger, S. L., Leask, A., Stanford, L., Tate, T. L. & Wheeler, M. (1999). A grouping interpretation of the modality effect in immediate probed recognition. Memory & Cognition, 27, 234-245. * Murray, D. J. , Burhop, J., Centa, S., Chande, N., Oinonen, K., Thomas, T., Wilkie, T. and Farahmand, B. (1998). A partial matching theory of the mirror effect in immediate probed recognition. Memory & Cognition, 26, 1196-1213. *Nicolas, S., Murray, D. J. & Farahmand, B. (1997). The psychophysics of J.-R.-L. Delboeuf (1831-1896). Perception, 26, 1297-1315. *Murray, D. J. (1993). A perspective for viewing the history of psychophysics. Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 16, 115-186 (includes target article; 27 peer commentaries; author's response). *Murray, D. J., Birch, D.E., Chase, R.S., Eyolfson, B.H. and Simms, K.A.M. (1991). The effect of vocalization at presentation on short-term recognition of three-digit numbers. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 45, 462-473. *Murray, D. J. (1990). On the early history of psycholinguistics. Historiographia Linguistica, 17, 369-381. *Murray, D. J. (1990). A Canadian pioneer of comparative psychology: T. Wesley Mills (1847-1915). International Journal of Comparative Psychology, 3, 205-214. *Murray, D. J. (1990). Fechner's later psychophysics. Canadian Psychology, 31, 54-60. *Murray, D. J., Rowan, A.J., & Smith, K.H. (1988) The effect of articulatory suppression on short‑term recognition. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 42, 424-436. *Murray, D. J. (1986). Characteristics of words determining how easily they will be translated into a second language. Applied Psycholinguistics, 7, 353-372. *Murray, D. J. (1982). Rated associability and episodic memory. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 36, 420-434. *Murray, D. J. (1978). Failure of 'automatic access' in the Brown‑Peterson paradigm. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 32, 189-192. *Murray, D. J. & Clooney, J. L. (1977). Same-different judgments in paranoid and schizophrenic patients: a laterality study. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 86, 655-658. *Murray, D. J. (1976). Research on human memory in the 19th century. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 30, 201-220. Murray, D. J., Pye, C. and Hockley, W. E. (1976). Standing's power function in long‑term memory: further research. Psychological Research, 38, 319‑331. * Murray, D. J., Ward, R. & Hockley, W. E. (1975). Tactile short‑term memory in relation to the two‑point threshold. Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, 27, 303‑312. * Murray, D. J. (1975). Graphemically cued retrieval of words from long‑term memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory, 106, 65‑70. * Murray, D. J., Leung, C. & McVie D. F. (1974). Vocalization, primary memory, and secondary memory. British Journal of Psychology, 65, 403‑413. *Murray, D. J., & Elkin, A. J. (1974). The effects of sleep loss on short‑term recognition memory. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 28, 192‑198. * Murray, D. J. & Holmes, P. J. (1974). Free recall of sentences as a function of imagery and predictability. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 102, 748‑ 750. * Murray, D. J. & Hitchcock, C. H. (1974). The nature of the memory deficit in Korsakoff's psychosis. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 27, 414-421. * Murray, D. J. & Newman, F. M. (1973). Visual and verbal coding in short‑term memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 100, 58-62. * Murray, D. J. (1972). On detecting words embedded in a stream of auditory letters. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 26, 400-406. *Murray, D. J. & Hitchcock, C. H. (1969). Attention and storage in dichotic listening. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 81, 164-169. *Murray, D. J. & Bauman, E. (1968). Recall versus recognition in schizophrenia. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 22, 18-25. *Murray, D. J. & Roberts, B. (1968). Visual and auditory presentation, presentation rate, and short‑term memory in children. British Journal of Psychology, 59, 119-125.- *Murray, D. J. (1968). Repeated recall in short-term memory. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 7, 358-365. *Murray, D. J. (1968). Articulation and acoustic confusability in short-term memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 78, 679-684. Murray, D. J. (1967). The role of speech responses in short‑term memory. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 21, 263-276.- External links Murray, David, J.